liamtheleprechaunfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neo Theta
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Liam the Leprechaun Wiki. '''It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * '''It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley promotion I've been working hard, so could you give me any kind of promotion? What ever you do, please don't make me this! -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 23:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Certainly. --Should not have broken that mirror 00:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hry Hey1 you rockDarkapple 10:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Darkapple has been vandalizing. Block him. Spidey665 Again? Breaking a mirror - not a good idea 21:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I only blocked Darkapple for 12 hours on Annoying Orange Wiki. Spidey665 This wasn't the first time he's done something on here. He was blocked for a week last time. --Breaking a mirror - not a good idea 17:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Yes, I've heard that you're not going to work on this wiki anymore. If the other admin is not going to, I might take over, as I know about Annoying Orange, including Liam the Leprechaun. I might also take over for the Grapefruit Wiki. Let me know what you think. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC)